Starter Pokémon
Starter Pokémon, or Starters, are the Pokémon a trainer chooses at the beginning of their Pokémon journey. In each generation of Pokémon games, a set of Starter Pokémon are available for new trainers to choose from in sets of three; the types that make up these sets are Fire, Grass, and Water. However, Pokémon Yellow is currently the sole exception to all the above, with Pikachu as the only starter available to the player. Kanto starter Pokémon Yellow Version Johto starter Pokémon Hoenn starter Pokémon Sinnoh starter Pokémon Unova starter Pokémon Trivia * All Starter Pokémon except Pikachu have a 12.5 chance to be female and a 87.5 chance to be male. * With the exception of Pikachu and Eevee, all Starter Pokémon are the same types: , , and . * All known Fire-type Starters are based on the Chinese Zodiac: Charmander represents the Dragon, Cyndaquil represents the Rat, Torchic represents the Rooster, Chimchar represents the Monkey, and Tepig represents the Pig. * Bulbasaur is the only Starter to be dual-type in basic form. * All known Grass-type Starters possess reptile like attributes and each have a type of plant on their bodies which grows bigger through evolution. * Most Fire-type Starters' final evolutions consist of two types. The only exception is Typhlosion. * Ash has captured all known Starter Pokémon, with the exceptions of Eevee, Torchic, Mudkip and Piplup. ** Ash has captured all of the Starters from Kanto, Johto, and Unova. ** Ash has caught all of the Starters. ** With the exception of Torchic, Ash has caught and evolved all of the -type Starters. * All the Starter Pokémon have a common color on their bodies. Fire starters have red, Water starters have blue, and Grass starters have green. * Oshawott is the only Unova Starter that does not have 5 letters in its name. * In Sinnoh, Torterra, Infernape, and Empoleon all have a super effective typing against the other. Example: Torterra is part , Infernape is part and Empoleon is part . * In Johto, the Starters stay pure , and types throughout their evolutions. They never get a new typing. * All -type Starters are based on aquatic creatures. * Starter Pokémon have unique special abilities: all Starters possess the ability Overgrow, all Starters possess the ability Blaze, and all Starters possess the ability Torrent. * Except for Pikachu and Eevee, all the Starters in any form can learn the ultimate attacks. Bulbasaur, Chikorita, Treecko, Turtwig and Snivy can learn the ultimate Grass attack Frenzy Plant. Charmander, Cyndaquil, Torchic, Chimchar and Tepig can learn the ultimate Fire attack Blast Burn. And Squirtle, Totodile, Mudkip, Piplup and Oshawott can learn the ultimate Water attack Hydro Cannon. ** However, both Eevee and Pikachu can learn what can be called the ultimate attacks in there respective type in any form. Pikachu can learn Volt Tackle, and Eevee in one of its evolved forms, can learn Hyper Beam. * In Pokémon Colosseum, the player starts out with and Espeon and Umbreon, while on Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness, the player starts off with an Eevee. However, these games are not part of the main series. * Pikachu is the only Starter that has a pre-evolution. ** This pre-evolution is Pichu. ** However, in the game that Pikachu is the starter, Pichu didn't exist. * Bulbasaur, Eevee, Chikorita, Mudkip, Turtwig, and Tepig are starters that stand on four legs, others stand on two legs. * So far since Generation III, all -type Starters are part -type in their secondary and third evolutionary forms. * Bulbasaur is the only -type Starter. Category:Pokémon Category:Game Mechanics